STRANDED!
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Hiei and Botan get stranded on an island! And turns out...Botan got them stuck on an island, with no communication, ALONE, just in time for mating season. [Hiei x Botan: COMPLETE] [Edited and Revised]
1. The Ducks

**_STRANDED!_**

**_The Ducks_**

It was a bright sunny, warm, and carefree day-

"It's all your damn fault onna!" Came a very…VERY annoyed voice.

"You're the one who got us stranded here! You were the one gripping my waist as if it were your last hope!" Came the voice of the young Deity.

Botan and Hiei were glaring at each other standing so close that you could see sparks flying. You wanna know how it happened?

**oOo**

**15 minutes ago…**

Yusuke and the others had gotten tickets from Koenma to ride on a plane to get to a country they were all supposed be to go on a mission. There was no room on the plane so Botan volunteered to ride her oar. Kurama made Hiei go with her…because if he didn't, he would have to ride in the cargo shoot. There was no room, he was small enough.

"Well Hiei hop on!" Botan said cheerfully patting the space behind her. Kurama smirked while Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

Hiei groaned but climbed on anyway...however reluctantly. The others boarded the plane and it took off within minutes. "Ready Hiei?" Botan asked looking over her shoulder a bit.

Hiei scowled. "Just go onna." Apparently Hiei didn't get the memo. He sat on the back with his legs and arms crossed. Botan shrugged and took off abruptly. This snapped Hiei's attention for he almost fell off the oar with a sudden fast jerk.

He turned around immediately, due to his speed, and wrapped his arms around Botan's waist. She blushed ten different shades of red and pink once she realized what was happening. She felt his intense muscles ripple on her stomach. Hiei was also blushing…but he wouldn't live to tell the story of the raging oar onna if he died. He sweat dropped.

Botan saw a swarm of birds...or something and hadn't noticed that they lost track of the plane as Hiei held onto her. She squeaked and jerked the oar to the side causing Hiei to grip onto her waist tighter. Botan once again got distracted by his warm body and lost control of her oar.

Her oar disappeared and they were spiraling towards the deep blue water. Hiei grabbed Botan's hand as she regained her focus and materialized her oar. Hiei looked around and saw an island just up ahead. "Hey onna-"

Hiei heard Botan scream and they once again spiraled towards…not water but ground. They landed in a large heap in the sand. Due to Botan's power…she could float a bit off the ground and didn't get sand all over her body, unlike Hiei who got the sand full force.

**oOo**

"Well then ONNA, tell us just how we got stranded on this island _exactly_." Hiei shouted.

Botan groaned. "Becauseyouwereholdingontomesotightanditmademeloseconsintration!"

Hiei didn't quite catch that. "What?" Botan sighed and was about to say 'Because you were holding onto me so tight and it made me lose concentration.' But instead she went with what really happened. She mumbled it under her breath. Hiei looked at her half annoyance, half quizzical. Botan took a long deep sigh.

"I hit a duck and my oar broke." Botan said slowly looking up into Hiei's eyes. He'd gotten taller since they first met.She gulped. Hiei was about to laugh his head off.

"Excuse me…I don't think I heard right…did you just say you hit a duck?"

"Yes."

Hiei started laughing and fell to the ground and got covered with even MORE sand. Then he stood up and looked at her like she was stupid.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HIT A DUCK! AND ONCE MORE…HOW CAN IT BREAK A WOODED OAR!" Hiei shouted at her. She cringed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better…the poor duck died." Botan sniffed.

"This is just great!" Hiei turned away from her and fissioned into a tree and placed a sign on the trunk that said, "Hiei's tree…NO ONNA'S ALOUD! Especially ones with blue hair!" Botan sweat dropped.

Hiei fell asleep while Botan sat cross-legged on the beach. Botan took out her communicator and started to ponder about earlier. 'How _did_ I hit a duck?'

Hiei awoke to the onna's thought interrupting his dream. He scowled at the back of her head. He looked around the tree and sighed finding only one thing to use.

Hiei looked inside her head and noticed that she was thinking about the duck…he sweat dropped. He picked up the coconut and threw it.

Botan was looking out at the ocean when she was hit in the back of the head. Hard. She had swirly eyes when Hiei looked at her again. He really didn't care. The next thing he knew he was heading for the ground headfirst.

When Hiei got up…he sat on the sand and was completely covered again! Hiei growled and looked up. "Damn you woman!" Botan was sitting on the tree with a smug look on her face. She looked down at him. Hiei was about to say something about the sign when she pointed to it tsk'ing him. The part with "Espcially ones with blue hair" was crossed out with a black marker and replaced with "Especially ones with _red_ hair".

"Are you calling me an onna now?!" He was advancing on her and she gulped. She was never going to get to tell her story about the demestocated, insensitive, incapable of being a gentalmen, fire demon if she died; She jumped down from the tree and started running towards the beach.

Due to Hiei's awesome speed he tackled Botan around the waist before she even got close to the water. He turned her over to where he was straddling her waist and she was helplessly breathless below him.

He liked her like that.

He smirked in triumph. Botan was wondering what he was going to do. If a rescue plane came by…they might just leave them there if they…er…saw the position thinking it was some kind of honey moon. She saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. However just as it came…it was gone.

Botan smiled sheepishly at him. "Hehe…the communicator won't work. Neither will my oar, because _someone_ broke it." Botan said and Hiei sweat dropped.

He scoffed. "It wasn't me if that's what you were assuming." He got off of her and went over to the tree area and turned around looking at Botan as she sat up on her elbows. "I'm going to get fire wood. I mine as well use the broken pieces of your oar as well." With that said he turned and disappeared in the darkness.

Botan sighed and sat all the way up. "Damn ducks…" She muttered. "Got me stranded with a psycho…"

She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark really fast. "Where are you Hiei?" She whispered. Even though it was Hiei...he was the only other source of humanity on this little island. She turned to the setting sun and admired the view. "I wonder if the others know we're gone…"

**oOo**

Yusuke shifted in the airport seat. "They should be here by now!" Yusuke shouted slamming his fist into the seat.

Kurama didn't move but Kuwabara winced. "I'm sure they're fine." Kurama said looking out the side window. "Give them a while."

**oOo**

Hiei started to head back to Botan in a matter of minutes. Due to his speed, he got enough firewood to last them a long while. He knew it would be darker in the trees…but not back at the shore. He couldn't even see Botan.

This was a _very_ strange island. He threw the firewood on the ground and used his energy to start a fire. When the fire lit he almost jumped five feet into the air if not for his pride. Instead he got a strange annoyed look on his face.

There sat Botan right in front of the fire, looking at him with a grave expression. "You're late." She said and smiled to herself as she saw his startled expression. '_That was too easy._'

Hiei regained his composure and glared at the bluenett in from of him. "What was that for? And I wasn't late, it only took me minutes to bring that wood back." He scowled and turned from her.

Botan contained her giggle. "Look at the sky. It's dark and that means you were gone a long time."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

Now you could see sparks flying. Botan sighed. "We're getting no where."

Hiei plopped on the ground and stared at the fire. He kept quiet and tried not to look at Botan. She stood and walked towards the beach. Hiei now had his eyes closed.

"Where are you going onna?" Hiei stated calmly. Botan winced and sweat dropped.

"Looking for my bag." She soon found what she was looking for and walked back over to the fire. She too plopped by the fire and started looking through the bag. Hiei curiously looked over the fire at Botan and the...bag.

She aha'd and took out two candy bars. (How she got that…I'll never know…) She saw Hiei staring at the object when she looked up. "Want one?" She extended her hand out with the chocolate.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the hand but took it anyway. He studied it at first the sniffed it. Botan laughed. "Hiei, you unwrap it." She said unwrapping hers. Hiei followed her lead and took a bite. The next time Botan looked up…the chocolate was gone and all over Hiei's face.

Botan would of laughed if Hiei hadn't looked dead at her then the candy bar she held in her hand. Botan pouted. "No way…this is mine." Before she had time to act, Hiei pounced and landed-once again-on top of her.

Botan shivered at the coldness of the sand. It was getting really cold-really fast.

Before Hiei could take the chocolate, she stuffed it in her mouth only to realize it was too long. A piece was hanging out and Hiei leaned down and snatched it with his mouth causing Botan to blush ten different shades of red.

"He took my chocolate…" Botan muttered with a scowl. Hiei snorted and turned back to the fire after getting off of her as if nothing happened. Botan went back over to her bag and some how pulled out a large blanket.

What she did surprised Hiei a great deal. She placed the blankets around his shoulders. His eyes widened. No one had ever made an act of kindness to him. Yet here was the grim reaper doing just that.

When Hiei protested Botan stopped him. "No…I'll be fine, I'll just use my spirit energy as a blanket." She walked over to the other side of the fire and sat down picking at the fire with a stick.

Hiei was still shocked as she gave him a warm smile as she saw his expression. He held the blanket around him and lay on the ground. Botan smiled again and lay down as well. When she was asleep, Hiei cracked one eye open to make sure, then sat up and looked around. Good thing he decided to make a fire near a tree.

First he put more wood in the fire then walked over to Botan picking her up. He carried her over to the tree with the blanket. He sat down and pulled her on his lap. He pulled the blanket over them both and leaned his head back against the tree…soon falling into a deep sleep with the deity in his arms.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Swim Kisses

**_STRANDED!_**

**_Swim Kisses_**

The next morning Hiei's eyes snapped open. His eyes darted around to his surroundings. He then felt himself holding a very warm body. He looked down and almost threw the beauty to the other side of the island.

But as fast as his speed would take him, he placed the deity on the ground softly and sped over to the other side of the fire. He tried to catch his breath.

He looked back at her and sighed. This was going to be a long long journey. There was a storm the night before and Hiei had to put twigs and grass everywhere.

He didn't know why, but the rain looked green for some reason. His head jerked to Botan when he heard her moan in discomfort. This was going to be a long time indeed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What hit me?" Botan groaned and tried to stand. Hiei sweat dropped. Botan fell to the ground again as if she hadn't used her legs in months.

She rubbed her head. Hiei turned back to the fire that recently went out. Botan was now up and about and as bubbly as ever. "So Hiei, what's for breakfast!" Botan smiled broadly. It was Hiei's turn to groan.

"How about fried baka onna?" Hiei smirked when she paled.

"Hehehe…I'll just go swimming then." Botan then ran to her bag and took out a swimsuit she had brought for when they finished the mission, which she will now not be able to go on…

She sweat dropped and walked over to a couple of trees and hid behind them in fear of what the evil koorime might see. Kurama made Hiei bring some black swim shorts, but she wasn't about to remind him.

Over by the fire sat a very smug looking fire demon whose forehead was glowing. He read her thoughts and went to look for his bag.

Botan finished changing and stepped out from behind the trees and placed some sunblock on her back. She didn't see Hiei on the shore anywhere and shrugged. Her bathing suit was black with some red flames on the sides.

She laid a beach towel out on the sand and then walked over to the ocean water and dove right in. The water was really refreshing. Not too cold…and not too hot.

Hiei soon found his bag and looked for his swimsuit. He found it and was thinking about just scaring the onna, not knowing that it wouldn't just be harmless fun.

Hiei put on his swim trunks and walked towards the beach putting his things by the fire on the way. He didn't see Botan anywhere in the water. Only a towel and sunblock on the beach, but…no Botan.

Soon she came out of the water like a mermaid on a rock, looking beautiful in the rising sun. He went to the other end of the water and dove in.

He swam like a shark stalking its pray. She was humming a tune and Hiei found it soothing, but shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He swam out to Botan and slammed his hand on her foot.

She squeaked and pulled her foot out of the water 'fast'. "What the hell was that!" She then started muttering many other curses that were so un-Botan like. Hiei smirked when Botan gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms came up around her waist.

"So you swear when you're alone?" His smirk grew wider, if possible, when he came up fully.

"HIEI!" Botan shouted in anger. "What on the earth are you doing? Can't I ever get some peace!"

"Hmmm…" He seemed to be thinking with one finger on his chin. "Nope." Botan scoffed. At least he was cute.

"That's it!" She got out of his embrace and lunged at him tackling him to the water. Half of his body landed on the sand while their lower halves were in the water. They landed with a 'thud'.

Botan landed against his chest knocking the wind out of him. When he opened his eyes Botan was sitting on his waist with a smug look on _her_ face.

Hiei wasn't about to give up. Just as he was about to lunge at her, he stopped and his eyes glazed over and turned into green orbs with red slits. Botan gazed at him curiously.

"Hiei?" She asked in question. Hiei's eyes snapped towards her elegant face. He smirked and turned them to where he was on top. He wanted _her_ and dammit, he would have her.

"Whoa! Hiei!" Botan was surprised at the least. This was all so sudden. One moment they were fooling around and the next...

He pinned her arms outstretched to the side, while straddling her waist. "What on earth are you doing!" She was starting to get a little frightened.

"You're testing my patience onna." Hiei growled with a venom of lust. And the bikini she was wearing wasn't helping. She gulped. His lips crashed with hers full force and Botan was helpless to resist. It's not like she could move.

His hand traveled up her thigh to her flat stomach in pure lustful need. His body was radiating warmth and Botan had to stop this before it got out of hand. She pushed his lips away from hers and panted for breath.

"Hiei…you…you have to stop…" She was cut off when he started nibbling on the very spot on her neck. Then it dawned on her. She knew what season this was! And who knew what else this island would do to our favorite fire demon.

"HIEI STOP!" She was going to get to him one way or another, even if she was going to break his eardrums. That didn't work either! Damn! He was still trying to…er…well lets not say.

'I KNOW!' Botan thought using one of her arms to bring Hiei's head in for a kiss, while the other went to her bikini top and pulled out a small piece of metal.

Then she pushed Hiei away and put the metal thing to her mouth and blew!

Oh, Hiei snapped out of it all right! He jumped about five feet into the air, and fell right into the ocean. Botan was rolling with laughter. Good thing she was faster on land while Hiei was slow in the water.

Cause…er…when he came up, he _was not_ happy…

She squeaked and ran for her poor life. Hiei was muttering curses and threats as he tried to get to shore. "ONNA! IF YOU EVER USE THAT THING AGAIN!" He was so pissed. Botan changed as fast as she could and ran up into a tree.

He could catch her easily. But…uh…she would risk it. Things were just not looking up for her.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. The Illness

**_STRANDED!_**

**_The Illness_**

She climbed up a tree and hid for dear life. Some how…her bag got up there with her. She smirked devilishly. She rummaged through it and soon found something that might not get her killed.

**HIEI'S POV**

I ran through the forest in search of the onna. She was getting on my nerves with that damn whistle. I hated that thing. Every time she used it…it was like her yelling in my ear a thousand megheards more…and we all know her voice is loud.

I sweat dropped…

She was really getting to me. I cannot stay on this island much longer with that ditzy onna! Or I might do something...that she might not like. I soon found her in a tree staring at me with a flicker of false fear in her eyes. Wait…false fear. She wasn't scared of me…?

"Hn…I will be sure to cut your throat nice and slowly so you can endure how pitiful your life really is." I said with a smirk.

"Not really Hiei." She said in a monotone. My smirk faded. Fast change of mood...

**NORMAL POV**

"And why the hell not!" He sounded like a married man accusing his wife of something she 'didn't' do.

"Because…" She smirked. "I have this." She held up a picture with Hiei in it and he was completely covered in mud. The color in Hiei's face drained. It was a camping trip. There were bunnies around him and he was smiling so goofily (Not a word...whatever) it was just soo cute!

"Blackmail…" She licked her lips.

Hiei started to back up before he realized. "You can't blackmail me! On this island, onna, you have no power over me. There is no one to see that picture."

Now the color drained from her face. Using this as a time to take the picture, in a flash Hiei tore the picture from Botan's hand and slashed it with his katana into a million small pieces. He smirked down at her before his smirk actually faded and he sheathed his katana.

Botan was staring at nothing…her eyes completely blank. She had one of her hands over her heart, while the other lay clutching at the tree branch. She was scared into shock. She turned to Hiei with her emotionless eyes.

"You win…" She said in a very un audible voice, but he caught it.

"W-what?" Great now he was stuttering. Damn the woman to hell.

"I said you win Hiei." Her voice was stronger now. "I can't beat you. Not now…not ever." Tears were brimming her vision. "I have nothing against you and your stronger than me…so why don't you just live up to all your threats and slit my throat now?" She was shouting now.

"I have nothing to live for anymore! I'm stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with a hormoned raged fire demon and I really would rather die! So why don't you kill me Hiei. I'm not going anywhere." Botan stood as tears fell from her eyes.

Hiei was shocked. He was shocked in to beyond belief. "I-I…" Why couldn't she see that all his threats had only been empty? "I-I…I can't onna." What was wrong with her? Why these words? Why now?

"And why not!" She snapped. "You've wanted to forever haven't you!"

Hiei covered his face with his emotionless mask again. "There's food by the fire and I'm not helping you out of this tree." With that said, Hiei jumped out of the tree and went off to train.

**BOTAN'S POV**

He…he just disappeared like that. I don't know what I was thinking! I seriously could have gotten myself killed. I'm such an idiot!

I sighed and looked down suddenly feeling dizzy. That was a long way down. I bent down and positioned my arms over the sides of the branch getting ready for the long climb down.

**NORMAL POV**

Botan soon made it back to camp. She sat next to the fire and placed her hands around her legs and pulled them to her chest resting her head on her knees. She stared at the fire for a bit.

After a couple of hours past, she started to worry about the koorime. She stood up and a chill went up her spine at the coolness of the night. She had to find Hiei…she sensed something was wrong…

Botan ran towards the forest are of the island. She had to find Hiei. She had to. She knew she hated him, but she needed him to survive on this island. She moved shrubs and bushes out of the way in search of him. She was moving at a fast pace through the pitch black forest. She soon came across a light…the only light in the entire green forest. Botan got to the clearing and gasped. Hiei lay on the ground panting with sweat covering his body from head to his lower chest area. He was only wearing his pants for his training.

She ran over to him and knelt beside the fire demon. "Hiei?" She whispered next to his ear.

Botan hooked Hiei's left arm around her shoulder and carried him all the way back to the camp.

When they got back after a long and tiring journey, Botan was still worried after noticing that Hiei wasn't opening his eyes. She placed his head on a small pillow and covered him in a black comforter form her all mysterious bag.

"Onna…" She heard the weak reply from Hiei as he tried to reach for her with his hand only having it collapse back onto the sheet. Botan felt Hiei's forehead and took out a book Kurama had given her. It was on illnesses. She gasped when she saw the symptoms.

Hiei had a fever that could cost him his life.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Strike Two

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_Strike Two_**

Botan hurried over to her 'mysterious bag' and placed the book gently inside and pulled out a nurses outfit! She put it on and had the little hat to go with it and everything. She then took out some ingredients and such to heal him with. She took out a bowl and started mending and squashing the herbs together.

When she was finished she ran over to Hiei and made him drink the foul juice. He coughed a bit then spit half of it all over Botan. She paid no attention to it and turned back to Hiei. He was glaring at her.

"Onna….get that thing away from me!" He shouted in her ear causing her to flinch.

"Well you feel much better don't you." She said sarcastically. Hiei rolled his eyes, which were soon as big as saucers as Hiei saw what Botan pulled out.

"Hell no!" He shouted as Botan smirked.

"Well since you spit that crap all over me, this is the only way to inject the anti poison in you." Botan said as her smirk got wider.

She pointed the needle into the air and squirted. "This should do just fine." Botan said as she set a struggling Hiei's head on her lap. "HOLD STILL!" She shouted and at once he calmed down.

She injected the fluid into his arm and smirked when he didn't flinch. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Botan said again smirking wider.

Hiei scoffed. "So! Just let me go to sleep onna! Hn." Botan did and he fell asleep almost instantly. She walked over to her bag and put the nurses' outfit inside along with the rest of her clothes taking out a bikini that she loved so much. Her black bikini with flames on the side.

She cringed as she remembered what happened last time she wore this bathing suit.

She shivered. She had to use the whistle to stop him. She didn't know what she would do if he came down to the beach again…she loved the way his body felt against hers. She gulped. What was he doing to her?

**HIEI **

He was sleeping when he heard a ruffling sound. Botan was going through her magical bag and he hadn't a single doubt that she was going to go swim again. He too remembered the last time. He had enjoyed it 'til an extent…he knew even though it was mating season, he had to keep his cool.

He growled and sat up with a jolt. NOTHING WAS WORKING! And for the second time in two days…Hiei was on the prowl.

**BOTAN**

Botan stepped into the cool/warm water. It was just perfect. Like a real Caribbean cruise. She loved the way the water hugged all her curves. She sighed a content sigh. Then she heard some bushes move in the distance. She jolted up in the water from her floating position.

There it was again! She felt a wave of fear crash through her. Then she remembered that only she and Hiei were on an island. _Then _she remembered that they had yet to explore the large island.

She heard it again and slowly started backing up deeper into the water. She came to a ledge and almost fell off into the dark void in the murky clear depths. She gasped. She couldn't do anything! She was in the middle of the water and was about to fall, and she was being eradicated by a stupid thing in the bushes!

It was all the damn ducks fault! They're the ones that hit her oar! She was starting to get pissed now and with new determination she started walking out of the water to the sand dune and towards whatever was in the bushes.

Then something came out of the bushes just as she hit shore. She held her breath as she saw the koorime still dressed in his cloak and training outfit. He started towards her with determination in his eyes as well as deep red eyes. Botan gasped again. Those were still his eyes, so maybe he wasn't in mating stage.

She started backing up until she once again was at the ledge with the watery pits. She looked behind her and sucked in a breath. Then she turned around came face to face with no one other that Hiei himself. She couldn't keep her footing and lost her balance falling down the ledge of water. She was a good swimmer, but when ya got an unknown force pulling you towards the bottom…it's kinda hard to swim up.

Hiei was taking in ever ounce of her body, when she just…disappeared. He slowly turned back to his normal state and looked into the water only to see a slight bit of bright blue disappear into the darkness of the water. He started to panic. Why hadn't she surfaced yet?

He dove into the water.

Botan started sinking lower and lower into the water when she gasped for breath only to have disgusting water flow into her mouth and into her lungs. She lost consciousness.

Hiei was struggling to find her and soon grabbed a hand. He looked down to make sure he hadn't grabbed a dead body and saw blue hair and felt relief wash through him. Now all he had to was get her to shore.

He swam to the top and pulled Botan's body to him. He swam her back to shore or more like walked, and set her on the sand. He pushed down on her chest and she coughed up water sputtering and spitting on the other side of her body.

Botan slowly opened her eyes and started her regular breathing when she felt a pair of lips crash with hers.

Hiei didn't know what possessed him to do it _again._ But her body, so open to him and radiating with water, drew him to her. He pulled her to him deepening the kiss.

Botan was in a state of shock! I mean c'mon! She just lost a lot of air because of water, now because of Hiei's tongue!

He bit at her lower lip demanding entrance and took the time when she gasped to his advantage. His tongue explored her moist cavern. His hands traveled up and down her back while he wrapped her legs around his waist.

She didn't know what to do! Here was a hormoned raged fire demon practically on top of her! She couldn't use her whistle…cause it was in her mysterious bag. So all she could do was…sit there.

Hiei saw that she had slackened her weight and stopped struggling. He pulled away wondering why she wasn't moving and saw that she was trying to pull away.

Hiei's eyes turned back to normal and he looked at her with shock written all over his face.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_Sleeping Arrangments_**

"H-Hiei?" Botan asked trying to breath. He was just sitting there…on top of her staring into her pain and confused filled orbs.

"H-how…w-why won't anything work?" Hiei started off softly, but it came out as a shout of anger. Botan flinched. She didn't understand what his inner torment meant…

"What's wrong Hiei?" Her pain was filled and replaced with concern. He stood hovering over her half naked body and turned and left with a sudden gust of speed.

**HIEI'S POV **

I don't understand. All the other times during this season, I was always able to control my youkai desires. But what's so different now? Is it the island? I did feel a change in the air…when Botan hit that damn duck.

Grrr…damn ducks, always interfering with private matters.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiei? What's wrong?" Came the voice of a very annoying ferry onna. Hiei opened his eyes slightly.

"I'm fine onna, what do you want?" Hiei was casually perched on his favorite tree for an afternoon nap, when Koenma's favorite assistant bothered him.

"I just…wanted to check on you." She said and they both heard feint chuckling from out of nowhere. Hiei jumped down from his tree flashing Botan a scowl and proceeded to walk over to where the chuckling was coming from.

"Yes master…that's right…hehehehehe…she has come to see him and I think…" All of a sudden the branches were moved out of the way to reveal two ducks sitting down…talking!

"What the hell…?" Botan and Hiei muttered.

"RUN!" The ducks shouted and soon disappeared into the sky.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Damn ducks…" I muttered. They were spying on me and the onna that day. I eventually killed them and made them take me to their leader! Well maybe not…going that far…

I turned to see Botan running back to the camp a towel wrapped around her beautiful body…whoa! Did I just…

**NORMAL POV**

While Hiei was left to his thoughts Botan took a pair of pants and a shirt. She ran behind the tree and dressed pulling her hair into its usual ponytail. She put everything back in her mystical bag and ran over to Hiei.

They had to start their journey sometime and now seemed to be best. Just to get away from Hiei's hormones. At least try to.

"Hiei when are we going to explore the island?"

"Morning." That was all he said before he brushed past her and went to his usual log to sleep.

Botan sighed and walked veer to the tree pulling out an inflatable bed to sleep on. Hiei's eyes almost popped out of socket. "Where that hell onna, do you get all of those things?"

She shrugged and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Hiei snorted and he too soon fell into a light slumber.

**OoO**

The beautiful sun kissed the horizon as Botan stretched and yawned after a good night's sleep. She looked over at Hiei who was not where she had left him…

She sweat dropped and looked up after hearing a slight snore from above. She stood up and almost fell back to the ground laughing at what she saw.

Hiei was half hanging off of the branch sleeping with a bubble coming out of his nose as he breathed. He looked so cute!

Botan however was not amused when a slight bliss filled word came from his lips. "Botan…" It breezed off his tongue like it was the sweetest thing in the world. Botan stood stiff. What the hell was he thinking...?

That was it…"HIEI!" Botan shouted as loud as she could but no birds flew from the trees like they do in cartoons. He almost flew directly into the water…well close enough.

"Well…he's awake." Botan sweat dropped. Hiei came out of the sand…again and stalked up to the snickering Botan.

"What was that for?" Then the events of his 'dream' came back full force and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "That does not leave this island." Hiei glared at her to seal the agreement and Botan nodded and soon busted out laughing.

"Ok…ok! I'll stop!" She had recently got annoyed when she fell over laughing and he started kicking her in her ribs. "Kami! Do you have to be so pessimistic?"

Hiei refused to answer that and he fissioned away leaving Botan to brush the dirt off her body. "OH! He is sooo naïve! It pisses me off!" Botan stalked over to the fire to eat after pulling some ramen noodles out of her 'mysterious' bag.

"He just thinks he's all that! I mean c'mon! YEAH RIGHT! Stupid black headed fire demon!" Botan was furious by now. She started to think back to all the times when he was mean to her and insulted her and made fun of her hair and eyes.

She sweat dropped as she saw a mental image of Hiei laughing evilly while she was tied to a tree. "He would probably do that to…"

She rolled her eyes and kicked at the dirt in front of her. "We're supposed to explore the forest today." She finished her noodles after insulting the koorime over and over again. "Well I'm off to find Hiei!" She threw her mysterious bag over her shoulder and started off to find the fire demon.

**OoO**

Hiei ran as fast as he could into the forest to the spring he found the other night. He had to cool down. That dream…about the ferry onna no less…Hiei was disgusted with himself.

He found the spring in less than seconds. Yet it took him a while to get there…why he would never know. He was the fastest demon alive and he could match anything…or so he thought. He heard a twig snap and turned around in the blink of an eye.

What he saw made his heart lurch.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. An act of Kindness

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_An act of Kindness_**

There standing in front of him was a broken Botan. Cuts and scrapes covered her body. This made his arousal disappear immediately. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she fell to the ground. Hiei frozen in shock didn't know what to do.

He ran over to her and picked her up into his arms only to have her disappear before his very eyes. He gasped. "W-what…?"

"HIEI! Where are you! Where did you go!" He heard Botan yell from only a few yards away.

"Hn." Hiei said loud enough for her to hear it. He would not be telling her what he saw or how he felt when he saw it. This island was one of the weirdest places he had ever been to. The moment he said 'Hn' Botan came running into the clearing.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you! You scared me half to death." Botan placed her hands on her knees and panted. Hiei was shocked, but it didn't show on his expressionless face. She was scared for him?

"Hn."

She suddenly looked up and glared. "Is that all you ever say? HN! What does that mean anyway!"

"Onna?"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up."

Botan swear dropped as Hiei started walking into the forest again. "Where are you going?"

"On our 'trip'." Hiei stoically replied. Botan asked no more questions and followed suit. 'This is going to be a looong day…' He thought as he moved trees and shrubs out of the way.

**OoO**

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish." Yusuke grumbled as he picked up another card and watched as Kurama again beat him at go fish. Kuwabara was standing next to the airport window looking out standing next to Keiko. Yukina was sitting next to Kurama looking intently at the game, wondering how the fish could 'go' while Shizuru stood at the snack bar getting nachos while Touya and Jin arm wrestled.

"Got any threes Yusuke?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, take it already." Yusuke was grumbling even more as he threw down his cards and leaned back against the chair he was currently occupying.

"I do believe I've won again." Kurama said fixing the deck.

Kuwabara was currently laughing like a maniac. "Urameshi got beat again! Ahahaha!" Yusuke was fuming! He jumped up and started running after Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed as well as Yukina and Keiko. "There they go again." They all muttered. Touya was too busy beating Jin to notice the bickering. Shizuru walked over and plopped down on the chair Yusuke was occupying before and started eating her nachos.

"Where are they Kurama? I'm starting to get really worried." The young ice maiden said. Kurama wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright Yukina, I'm sure they're fine…" He was starting to doubt his own words.

**OoO**

"YOU SON OF A BI-" Botan was cut of by Hiei's hand flying to her mouth and his other hand pinning her against a tree.

"Do not address me in such a manner onna, or it will be the last words you eat." Botan decided that she was not gong to be afraid of him anymore. She glared at him with equal force.

She bit his hand to free herself from his grasp. Hiei winced and let her go momentarily. She tried to scramble away but Hiei caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist lifting her into the air. She screamed.

"LET ME GO ASS HOLE!" She was beyond pissed. This fire demon was getting on her nerves major and all she did was bite him after he tripped her and made her lose her favorite necklace her mother gave her. Tears sprang her eyes.

It was the only thing she had left of her mother before…before she passed away. She went limp in Hiei's arms and he noticed her stop of struggle. He turned her around only to see tears streaming down her face freely.

He knew she lost her necklace, but why was it this important to her? I mean it was just a necklace.

Hiei let her go and backed away from her. "That was my favorite necklace." She muttered so low that he almost didn't catch it. Hiei was about to say 'so' but when the next few words came out, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "It was my mothers and it's all I have left of her." The tears started to soften the dirt as they fell to the ground.

"I-" Then he saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and not to let Botan notice he was quiet. He picked up the piece of shiny material that caught his eyes and walked behind Botan.

Botan was crying silently to herself when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her neck and she would have leaned into them if they had not disappeared a second later.

Botan was about to turn around to face Hiei, but when she heard the clasp close and the coolness of metal against her throat she looked down and gasped. Her mothers' necklace!

"Hiei I-" Botan whipped around but saw no one there. She turned back the way she was facing before when she heard his voice bounce off the trees and into her ears.

"Are you coming or not onna?"

"I'll be there in a second!" She shouted back. She grabbed the necklace between her fingers and looked at the colors glimmer in the sunlight. It was only noon and Hiei would be wanting lunch, so she figured that she should be catching up sooner or later.

With that last thought, she ran after him as they walked onto they're journey of the mysterious island.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Jewls?

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_Jewls?_**

"You…are such a baka onna…" Hiei sweat dropped as he held onto Botan's leg, because _somebody _had to not watch where they were going and fall right off a freakin cliff!

"HEY! Blame it on the damn ducks, not me!" Botan screamed as Hiei lowered her a bit for amusement.

"No I blame you for doing the unthinkable and actually hitting a duck." Botan glared up at him. Hiei finally pulled her up and Botan ate dirt. "Also...to blame the ducks for falling off the cliff, they actually have to be around to do it...not just day dream and walk straight off."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. High and Mighty, but at least I have things to day dream about!"

"Whatever, lets just go."

They walked in silence for the next twenty minutes. Finally Botan broke the silence. "Maybe…maybe we should have stayed on the beach where we knew where everything was."

Hiei snarled. "Onna, with you in a bathing suit, I couldn't control my instincts, so now with you in pants and a shirt that actually _covers _you, I can control them a little bit better."

"A _little_?" Hiei just kept walking and that's when Botan realized that she had stopped. Hiei's eyes flashed when he saw a shadow move to the right of them. Behind a purple bush…what the…

"HIEI WATCH OUT!" Botan shouted and just in time for Hiei to dodge a dagger aimed right for his chest.

The figure landed on the ground in a heap. She turned and glared at Botan and Hiei. "What…oh, a human and a demon, what are you doing on this island?"

Botan was utterly confused and Hiei was slightly shocked and confused though it didn't show on his face. "Who are you and why are _you_ here and how did you get here?"

"I'm a multi-human who trained to be an assassin, but my plane crashed and I got stranded on this island, thought about my ways, and my assassin days are over. The names Jewls. Yada Yada." (That's how her name is spelt)

'_Should we trust her?' _Hiei sent telepathically.

'_Uh…NO!' _

Hiei winced as Botan's shout sounded out through his head. "This is Hiei and I'm Botan." Jewls kept staring at Hiei.

"Nice to meet you. I haven't seen people in a year, and I was getting lonely." She smiled softly.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked us in the first place."

"I thought you were a demon."

"Well duh, you said it yourself." Hiei growled. 

Jewls shrugged her shoulders. "Well you had a mate with you and I assumed you too were stranded on this island as well." She blinked when she saw Botan and Hiei turn beat red.

"Us…mates…hehe…yeah right." Botan was nervous. Hiei only glared at her.

"You mean you two aren't mates?"

"Not in a million years." Hiei said. Jewls smirked at Hiei. This was gonna be fun.

"Well then you two won't mind if I come along with you guys, I just don't want to be alone anymore." Jewls shivered at the thought.

Hiei and Botan shrugged. "Just keep your distance." Botan said glaring. Something was up with her.

"I can see why you all don't trust me yet, but I'm gonna have to win that trust." Jewls balled her fist in the air in determination with sparkles in her eyes. Hiei and Botan sweat dropped.

"Whatever…" Hiei and Botan muttered walking the other way, Botan slightly behind Hiei. Jewls realized that they were leaving and ran after them.

"Hey wait up!"

**OoO**

"This forest is creepy, why did we have to come to a part where I've never been?" Jewls was getting uneasy and moved a bit closer to Hiei who was in the middle of Botan and herself.

Botan glared at Jewls and moved _away _from her and Hiei. Hiei caught this and turned to her with a quizzical look. Botan didn't look at him and just stared to the left. She really didn't want to feel jealous.

So much for quality time with Hiei.

Hiei's sensitive hearing picked up the rumbling of bombs. "What the hell?"

"What is it Hiei?" Jewls asked.

"Can you run?"

"Yeah, almost as fast as a cheetah why?"

"WATCH OUT ONNA!" Hiei shouted as a bomb came bombarding down on top of her. She screamed and the bomb hit.

"RUN NOW!" With Botan unconscious in his arms, Hiei and Jewls ran as fast as they could, Jewls barley keeping up with jealousy boiling inside of her. He was really fast. Faster than a cheetah.

He had trained Botan, but she was not trained to block a bomb coming straight at her head. All Hiei was focused on now, was getting Botan to safety.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. To be Chosen

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_To be Chosen_**

Sooner than they thought, Hiei and Jewls soon came out of range of the bombs that appeared out of nowhere. They stopped running. Jewls was out of breath beside him and walked to the nearest cave. 'Well that's a way to explore an island.' Hiei thought rolling his eyes.

"I knew you were a demon, but I had no idea that you could run that fast! It was amazing." Hiei barely spared her a glance as he kept walking to the back of the cave searching for some kind of spring to wash Botan's cuts in.

He used his sensitive youkai hearing to listen for the stream. He soon found one, luck only. He ran the rest of the way to get to it. He positioned Botan in his arms and walked into the stream like river.

He placed Botan waist deep and started to scrub her cuts. She was hurt badly. Two scars on her chest where her shirt was ripped, a couple on her hips and god knows where else on her body. He started scrubbing her arms and gulped before taking off her shirt. She would kill him if she woke up right now. Jewls ran over just in time to see him take off her shirt.

"Hiei!" She scolded.

"What!" He snapped back.

"You're doing a woman's job! Let me wash her, so you just go make a fire." He reluctantly handed Botan over to Jewls and walked away glancing back a few times before walking out of the cave to get firewood.

They were not alone on the island and he knew it. Jewls had completely rebased his theory.

**OoO**

"GODDAMNIT! I've waited long enough, and I'm going off to find them!" Shouted the young spirit detective. Keiko walked over to him.

"Yusuke…calm-"

"NO! Damnit, Botan's out there somewhere, and lord only knows what Hiei's doing to her." Yusuke was pissed beyond belief. He wanted to find his assistant and now!

"Yeah, Kurama I think its time we go and look for them." Touya said. Jin agreed as well as everyone else. Yukina looked up at him.

"Please Kurama, I'm worried about my brother and Botan." (She knows...obviously)

Kurama sighed. "Alright, but we need to find a plane-"

"You mean steal one." Yusuke grinned. "That's the only way red." Before Kurama could protest everyone left him and ran to the back of the airport to get their F-69 Jet.

**OoO**

"George, bring me my communicator so I can see how Yusuke and the others are doing on the mission." Koenma said.

"Um…sir, Yusuke called earlier, it seems that Botan and Hiei never arrived. And Yusuke and the others stole one of the airports jets only 10 minutes ago." George ducked a bit as Koenma's head snapped up form the desk.

"What!"

"Just what I said sir…"

"YUSUKE!" Rekai shrunck to Koenma's voice as it rang throughout the seven planets…well maybe not that far, but far nonetheless.

**OoO**

Hiei returned an hour later with a pile of logs and sticks on a huge leaf. "Hiei…" He heard a feint voice of Botan as he entered.

"Onna…?" Hiei dropped the logs and ran over to the fallen girl. Jewls smirked and walked over to the logs and started to pile them up to make a fire.

Hiei placed Botan's head on his lap. He was going soft. He moved a few strands of hair from her face and stared down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

She smiled and whispered to him. "Thank you Hiei…" She coughed and was out cold once again.

"Onna?"

"Let her rest Hiei…" Jewls said knowingly as she kept her gaze on the fire she recently created. "She was hit pretty hard and she really needs to rest. She shouldn't have even said your name, it had to have taken a lot of energy."

She looked up at Hiei as he sat on the log across from her. Hiei didn't look at her. "What is she? She's isn't human."

"She's a ferry girl. She ferry's souls across a river Styx in Rekai." Was all Hiei said. He stared at the fire. He saw a slight blue glow from the corner of his eyes. Botan was glowing and there were lightning crackles around her body.

Hiei turned back to the fire as Jewls turned to see what he was looking at. She gasped. "Hiei! What's going on!"

"She's healing herself." Came the simple reply. Hiei stood. This woman was completely clueless and completely unworthy of his time.

"Where are you going?" Jewls looked up at him.

"To get some food. You've got to be hungry, and I know I am, and when the onna wakes up, she'll be hungry. Stay here and watch her."

With that last word, Hiei walked out of the cave. Jewls stared after him. She sighed. His heart was with the other woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

**OoO**

Hiei walked down the dark path of trees and shrubs and vines. He had to find some kind of food source. There was no way he was going to figure out Botan's magical bag and he wasn't even going to try. The things she pulled out of that thing were a complete mystery.

He kept walking. There was only the light from the full moon for him to see. He sighed. His instincts would get stronger in the next couple of days and with two girls now, it was going to be almost impossible.

The realization of two females will awaken the attraction he has strongest and he'll go after her, and he was sure it was Botan. He didn't want to do that to her though. He had to keep it under control more than most times. He defiantly did not want to hurt the onna.

Hiei kept walking until he heard a twig snap with his sensitive hearing didn't miss it. He turned abruptly and swiftly pulled his katana out and pulled it to the owners' neck.

**OoO**

SNORE!

A figure was slumped over a log sleeping. The sleeping figure was known as Jewls and she never noticed a now awake ferry onna move and walk out the cave.

**OoO**

"Hiei?" Came the voice of a young woman. Hiei gasped softly as he realized it was Botan.

"Onna, what are you doing out here!" He hissed. "Its too dangerous and your still too weak, what if something happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I thought you left me, and…and I came looking for you." Botan's eyes started to water, but she angrily whipped them away. She was angry that she was always so weak in front of Hiei.

Hiei's eyes softened a bit, but in the darkness it still looked like you were looking evil in the face.

"Just…" He sighed. "C'mon." Hiei grabbed her by the upper arm and started to lead her back to the cave. He had noticed that almost all of her cuts were healed. But she would still have a few scars.

He suddenly stopped. Botan slammed into his back and almost fell if it weren't for Hiei suddenly turning and pulling her up. She was about to say thank you when she was suddenly pressed against a tree.

Forcefully, yet gentle.

Botan opened her eyes only to be greeted by his ruby red ones. Hiei placed either of his hands on both sides of her. His eyes glazed over a bit and Botan gasped. His instincts were coming back!

Hiei dipped his head and captured her lips in the most passionate kiss. He moved his arms and brought them around her waist pulling her away from the tree and wrapping them securely around her. Botan had no power over her actions and melted at his touch.

And to the fact that he was a really…_really _good kisser. Botan placed her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They soon broke apart for air and Hiei lowered her to the ground. He growled when she started to push back.

"Hiei…no…stop…"

He lowered his lips to her neck and moved up to her ear and whispered the statement so seductive that Botan shivered. "Why should I onna?"

"Because Hiei…this…this isn't you…" Botan was trying really hard not to succumb to the hot fire demon on top of her. She moaned as he moved one of his expert hands up her thigh.

She squirmed trying to get free, but to no avail. He moved his hand to her waist and to her flat stomach. The whole time he was staring at her for her reaction. He moved his hand up the side of her breast and behind her neck behind her hair.

He lifted her back with his other hand and with his right he pulled out her hair tie making her hair cascade down her back like a waterfall of sparkling blue water. "Hiei…please."

Hiei was starting to get annoying with her pleas and grabbed the back of her neck crashing her lips with his. Maybe she couldn't get out of this…but she knew if she didn't then she would have a fire demon yelling at her in the morning.

"Hiei! STOP!" She shouted when they broke apart for air. Hiei's eyes immediately became stark red again and Hiei backed off a bit.

She was panting as he stared down at her. He got off of her and pulled her to her feet. Botan was brushing herself off from the dirt of the ground when Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head as She rested her head on his chest, her eyes wide. "Listen onna…gomen, my instincts are going to get stronger and I'll be going after you more."

As much as she didn't want to say it…she had to. She swallowed. "B-but what about Jewls…why don't you go after her?"

"My instincts…they have already chosen the person they want." With that said Hiei let go of Botan and started walking back to the camp. Botan followed with a new train of thought as the food for the night was forgotten.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Taken

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_Taken_**

Jewls awoke to the sound of footsteps. Her eyes narrowed and stood quickly running over to the entrance of the cave staring out a bit waiting for the person to approach.

Jewls panicked a bit and looked around, spotting a tree branch; she held it high over her head and waited.

**OoO**

"Will you walk faster!" Shouted an annoyed fire demon walking ahead of the young deity. He had a bag full of fruits and berries strung over his shoulder from their stop for food. 'I can't believe I got caught up in Botan and forgot about the food!'

Hiei scowled at himself.

Botan ran up to Hiei and fell into step as he started walking again. She fell into thought as Hiei stared straight ahead casting unknown glances at her now and then.

This area certainly was unfamiliar. They had to find a way off of this island and fast. He couldn't keep Botan in danger more than he had to. Come morning, he was going to go and find out who bombed them, and then find out how to get them off this island!

**OoO**

"Yusuke…uh you do know you could get arrested for this!" Keiko shouted at the young spirit detective.

Yusuke, who was piloting the jet, used his right hand to brush a few bangs out of his face. He turned to Keiko. "So." Was all he said before turning back to his view of the ocean. "If it'll get Hiei and Botan back, then it won't matter. Besides, Koenma can just bail me out."

Kurama, who was sitting next to Yusuke piloting the other wheel, shook his head. Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina were all sitting back and looking out the window.

Yukina suddenly stood and walked over to Kurama. "What is this we are in, if I may ask?"

Kurama looked up at her with a smile. "It's called a jet. The army uses it to destroy the enemy all the time, or people ride them for fun. In this case, they had these planes at the airport just in case something happened."

Yukina nodded in slight understanding. She took the seat next to Kurama and he started telling her about all that he learned about the planes and how they worked as she listened to the whole thing.

**OoO**

Jewls slammed the branch down hard on the intruder's head as the person stepped 'quietly' into the cave. As branch hit skull, the person fell unconscious.

Jewls knelt down and pulled the person deeper in the cave and then just dropped him. She turned him over and examined its face. She gasped. It was a man.

**OoO**

'Is it only his instincts…? Or does he want me too? I'm so confused!' Botan was getting frustrated just thinking about the little koorime. Hiei seemed to sense her change in attitude. He turned to her. They were almost to the cave, could she at least wait til they got there. He swiped a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh.

"Girls…" Hiei muttered and unknown, Botan heard. She turned on him in a flash. Already was he complicating things. Now he goes and does the one thing to send her over the edge.

"Excuse me!" Hiei shrunk back…he knew her too well. "Here we are in the middle of the ocean, on some deserted and come to find out not so deserted island! Then we almost, well I do practically get blown up, and then I'm stuck with some hormoned raged fire demon who wants me! And now your giving me lip!" She exploded. The hormoned fire demon part…she probably went to far, because he looked pissed right about now. Even though it was true.

"Ya know what onna? You've been letting all your anger out on me lately and I've been thinking of upholding all those death _promises_ and then my _desires_ wouldn't be wasted on you!" Hiei also went to far. Wasted! _Wasted! _Is that what he thought of her! A waste!

Hiei dropped the food on the ground and pulled out his katana. Botan gulped tears starting to well up in her beautiful violet colored orbs. She angrily held them back. "That's what you think of me huh?" If she was going to die now, why not push it to the limit? "I'm a waste! A waste of time, a waste of space, not aloud to live, not aloud to die."

What was she saying?

"I'm in-between Hiei, I can't die!" At this point she was crying. A few tears fell to the ground and were quickly dissolved into the deep sand. Andto make matters worse, it started to rain. "I'm not alive and I'm not dead, but I can't die. I wish Koenma never revived me!" Hiei's sword started to lower, he stared at her in concern, that she didn't notice. This is the second time she's blown up.

"Cause then…cause then Hiei…" She laughed and then cried more. "Cause then, I never would have met you." Sword met ground as Hiei dropped his katana to the ground in stunned silence. Botan was left standing there with her head bowed and bright tears falling down her elegant face in the moonlight as the rain dampened their clothes. Her eyes were wide. She would have never ever said that to Hiei! This island was doing something to all of them.

A blow to the heart. Hiei continually felt pain in his chest at this moment and he had no idea why. Botan looked up and Hiei's heart broke more. Her face was that of a broken deity. She broke into a sob and turned and ran.

"Wait Botan!" She knew nothing of the dangers out there at this point. Before he could go after her, he was slammed to the ground by some huge impact.

**OoO**

Botan ran blindly through the deep trestles of the unknown forest. She shouldn't have said that. Because it wasn't true. If she hadn't met Hiei, she probably _would have_ died. She couldn't bear the look on his face. That stung…and it stung badly.

She……She fell in love with him…oh god…she fell in love with Hiei Jaganshi.

She fell to her knees. This was too much…h-how did this happen? She covered her face with her hands and cried. There was no taking back what she said. She wished she could ten fold, but she couldn't.

"Oh Hiei…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." She broke into more sobs as she bend forward felling like throwing up as she did so. There she sat…in the rain, bent forward crying her eyes out.

**OoO**

Hiei punched the unknown man in the face sending him colliding into a near by tree. The man got up and somehow took a dagger out of his boot and threw it at Hiei. It landed square in the chest.

"Now that you're down demon, the girl is ours." Before Hiei could utter another word, or get up and fight again, darkness over took him and he collapsed.

**OoO**

What was taking them so long? Being in a cave with a man who tried to sneak in their cave was not calming at all.

She stood up from the log, dropped the tree branch on the mans head, and ran out of the cave in search of Hiei and unfortunetly Botan.

**OoO**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little girl we've been looking for finally come to realize her feelings?"

Botan's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. "W-whose there?"

"You will come to know me soon my dear. You are a very powerful key my dear. Your feelings coming out make them all the more stronger."

Botan was confused. Who was this guy and where was Hiei? "W-who are y-you?"

The next thing Botan saw was darkness.

**OoO**

"Botan…"

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

Botan was running in a field…a field of fire…no flowers. And he was watching her…he…he was smiling.

Smiling? Heh…he never did that before. It was…new. He watched the love of his life run happily through the flowers. Then it went back to their argument and her pain and his.

Then the field turned to nothing and Botan fell ingto a never-ending void calling out his name.

**END DREAM**

"Hiei…?"

"BOTAN!" He jolted upright. Jewls jumped back almost having her skull cracked open.

"Hiei…are you alright? Where's Botan?" He was already taken, it mattered no more, and she couldn't have him.

"Where is she! She wasn't with…" No she wasn't…she ran off. His eyes widened.

_Now that you're down demon, the girl is ours. _

"That bastard! He took Botan." Hiei shouted standing up and strutting towards the entrance of the cave.

"Wait Hiei…will he help?" Hiei turned to the man who was tied and gagged. Hiei smirked and the man cowered in fear. It very well may be fun getting information out of this guy.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. The Orb

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_The Orb_**

She had a headache. And it hurt like hell. Sitting up and rubbing her head, Botan struggled to open her eyes. Her long lashes felt like bar bells. She finall got them to open as cotton candy eyes searched the room.

She looked around. She was on the floor, and it was cold. It was cold and dark. She went to stand up but her knees gave way and she fell back to the hard floor.

Where was she?

Her hair was still tied into a ponytail, she still wore her clothes. She couldn't figure out where she was. And what did whoever took her want? She started to think about Hiei coming and saving her, but her mind went back to their fight and she felt the tears sting her eyes again.

Suddenly the door to her 'cell' opened and stood in the door way was a large man, the details blurred out do to Botan's vision and being in the dark too long.

Who was he?

**OoO**

"Who are you and where did you come from. OH! And more importantly, where IS BOTAN!" Hiei had the man by the throat.

The man tried to catch his breath. "Hiei…if you don't let him go, he's not going to be able to tell you anything, you'll have already killed him." Jewls sat casually next to the fire staring into it.

Hiei snorted and dropped the man, but not before using his speed and pulling out his katana. He stuck it to the man's neck.

"Talk."

"I-I don't know what they want with the girl, but they took her to the castle in the middle of the island. When they found out that girl over there…" He signaled towards Jewls, making sure to keep clear of the sharp blade before his neck. "They figured out who they needed and set up a fake mission for Koenma, then they made her crash to the island, but w-we didn't know you would be with her."

"That's what they love about me, I show up everywhere." Hiei smirked. Then his smirk faltered. "Why do they want her?"

The man shuddered. "I-I don't know…"

Hiei was tempted to grab the man by the neck again and strangle him. Somehow, they managed to keep Yusuke and the others out of this.

He would find out what they wanted with her, even if he had to kill a few people to do so.

**OoO**

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Touya said from behind Yusuke.

Yusuke flashed a grin. "OF COURSE!" The plane was going at about 300 miles an hour and Yukina, Keiko, and Jin were currently sitting in the back with their faces practically pressed into the seats. Kuwabara was running around screaming 'we're gonna die!' over and over again.

Kurama was trying to use his second plane control to slow the plane down, but no avail as Yusuke's control panel was first, therefore it was more in command.

They were flying over a series of islands right now. Yusuke finally slowed down. Everyone wondered why they slowed down.

"Hey everyone! Keep watch for remains that someone has been on a beach on one of these islands. They're around here somewhere, that or they drowned."

Yusuke laughed and Keiko hit him in the head. "OW!" He wined. Kurama looked forward from left to right. He spotted what it looked like a bunch of logs in one area.

Now that, you don't see just laying around on an island. "There!" Yusuke never hesitated; he swerved the plane and headed for the island in search of Botan and Hiei.

**OoO**

Botan squinted at the bright light, she never did quite adjust to it before the man pulled her limp body to her feet and started dragging her out of the room.

Botan staggered and tried her best to keep up. Having a drained body didn't help matters. She finally was able to walk and keep up with the man, until he picked her up and started running.

That was different. She guessed he wanted to get to wherever he was going fast. She soon felt herself being dropped to the ground.

Her clothes torn and her eyes now adjusting, Botan looked around. She wondered where she was.

"You're in my territory now dear. And you're not going anywhere." Came a deep voice from behind her.

She turned and came face to face with a man with eyes as black as night, and hair was brown. His hair went to his waist and was tied in a high ponytail. He wasn't bad looking, but Botan thought him disgusting.

"What do you want with me!" Finally…she could get some answers.

"What do I want? You tell me. You should know dear, what I want was placed inside of you at birth and I want it now.

Botan gasped. He couldn't possible…I-it was impossible to get the orb out…he couldn't…_wouldn't_ get it!

Botan clutched her chest and backed up to a wall. "I'll never let you have it."

The man smirked. "So you do know what I'm talking about, well then," He sighed. "Since you won't give up without a fight." He snapped his fingers and his guards stepped forward. Her eyes flickered.

"Grab her."

She started to run and the men started to chase her. She ran and ran with bare feet, she brought no shoes when she was walking with Hiei.

Hiei…

The thought of him slowed her down. 'No, I must think about him later. Right now I must get away from here!'

She came to a corridor with three halls. Left, right, and straight.

She took a sharp right and continued to run. When she finally spotted a wooded door that looked as though it hadn't been opened in ages. She slowed her pace until she came panting in front of the door.

It was worn, and it had cobwebs everywhere, and she wasn't even sure if she could get into it…

She wrapped her pale fingers around the handle and pushed. No luck. She pushed harder and the door creaked. She scowled.

Damn door.

She gave it one last hard push and the door busted open. She gave a yelp as she hit the hard cold ground. She lifted her upper body and looked around. Violet eyes scanned the dark room. She stood up and looked for a light switch.

Instead, she found a lit candle. She found it odd at the fact that it was already lit, but took it as her only light source. Shutting the door, she started to walk around. There were millions of paintings on the wall and she found most of them interesting.

She started to think back. The orb was given to her at birth. Or better yet, it was placed in her body at birth. Her mother, the person who carried the orb before, passed it onto her before bandits from the west killed her.

The orb was said to have great power, as she learned that it was in her body at age 13 when her best friend told her about it. It was said that who ever held the orb in their hands, had eternal youth and power, and nothing could stop them.

But the carrier of the orb was to die if not treated right away. But the only medicine fit to save the carrier was not found in any world. It had long vanished and now no one knew what it was.

When Botan died it was passed on through her grave, and now, as a ferry girl, she still carried within her human body Koenma gave her. However, her not being able to die, she had no use for the medicine.

She stopped looking around as she heard voices and footsteps. "Great…now they'll find me for sure." Botan found a corner and hid, blowing out the candle in the process.

"Check in there." Came a voice form right outside the door. Botan shivered. She felt a sudden cold draft.

The door opened, with little effort from the man outside, and he walked inside. Botan almost whimpered, as the footsteps got closer to her hiding place but she held her breath. She felt relief wash over her when the man turned and she heard the footsteps fading. She stood up quickly and looked for a window.

No window.

She ran over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. It rattled but didn't budge. She was locked in. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"Hey there…" Someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Do you love me?

_**STRANDED!!**_

**_Do you love me?_**

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh…you'll be fine." Botan didn't stop. She knew better. "You're a feisty one aren't you? No wonder you're the keeper of the demon orb."

Botan's motions ceased. How did he find her! She jerked out of his hold and ran over to the wall and was pressed tight against it. She stared at him in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" He found her so quickly and she never even knew he came in. He moved through the shadows like a shadow itself. She blinked and the man disappeared. She looked right to left. She jumped and almost screamed when he appeared in front of her, but his hand prevented her from doing so.

His eyes were no longer brown, but a color of red and blue mixed. His hair was now black with red tips, almost like fire.

His body was pressed against hers. She couldn't move. Botan stared into the depths of his eyes. He reminded her of someone…but at this time, she couldn't picture who it was. She tried to think, but still no luck.

He had one hand over her mouth and his other was wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer still. "Now I see why I feel his love for you." She was confused. "It's so strong, the connection is clear as ice."

She tried to speak but her voice was muffled. "He's here on the island with you, I meant to mess up you're flying, but I hadn't thought he would be with you." He smirked and removed his hand from her mouth.

And replaced it with his lips. Her mind was in a whirl. Who was he and why was he kissing her? He wrapped his free arm around her upper back and trapped her arms. She was secure and she couldn't get away.

This was wrong…she loved Hiei…Hiei! He looked just like Hiei, that's who he reminded her of!

She moved to get away but he only pressed her closer. He pulled away a minute later for air. "A kiss before you die my dear. You're just too beautiful." He still wanted the orb!

She tried to get free once again. "You're his father!" She spat. He smirked.

"You figured it out did you?"

"_Botan?" _

**OoO**

He had to have a connection with her still. He just had to. He was almost to the castle and he still had no idea what this man wanted with Botan. But he wanted her safe.

**OoO**

She heard him. It was Hiei. Tears stung her eyes and Hiei's father noticed.

"_Hiei! Where are you?" _

"_Don't worry about me; I'm on my way, are you alright?" _

She could feel it now. His father said he loved her…but was that true? She had to find out before…before the orb was stolen, there was no hope for her, her fate was sealed and she couldn't stop it.

Hiei's father let go of her in one swift movement. "You're in contact with him aren't you!" Botan slumped to the ground. It was so good to hear his voice, but she needed an answer.

"_Yes Hiei, I'm fine. But I need to know something."_

"_Why can't you wait until I get you?"_

"_Because my fate is already sealed Hiei, I know that now, and you have to stop you're father."_

"_My father?"_

"_You'll find out when you get here…just answer me this question. Do you love me Hiei?"_

Silence. He was silent and Botan felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She knew the answer, and she…

"_I don't know…I really don't know Botan, you'll have to wait for an answer. I'm sorry, but I will save you!"_

Tear fell freely now. She was suddenly jerked from the ground by her upper arm. The connection was lost. She winced at the pain. "You're gonna give me that orb Botan, whether you like it or not." He picked her up and disappeared.

The next thing Botan saw was a dimly lit room. Hiei's father placed her feet on the ground but not before turning her swiftly around and slamming her against a wall and chaining her wrists. She opened her eyes and stared at the eyes that looked so much like Hiei's.

He smirked and stepped away. "Objective…take the orb from the one woman that ever stole my son's heart." Botan's eyes widened at the statement and then she felt an immense pain in her chest.

He loved her…that couldn't be right. Her mind went blank on that thought and her eyes turned pale along with her face, and she watched as the orb started to descend from her body.

She screamed.

Hiei's father's eyes widened and then he smirked. He held out his hand and the orb flew to his hand. He now had eternal youth and power! Nothing was going to take that away, and even if Hiei managed to do that, there was no hope for the girl.

He held the orb to his chest and pushed it as hard as he could. The orb grew in awakening and then went to normal size disappearing into his body.

Botan looked up with what little strength she had left. She saw him standing there and would have smiled, if not for her weak state. It was almost time.

"I…I love you…"

**OoO**

He saw and heard everything from the statement his father made to Botan's last words. He had no doubt when she asked him that question that she loved him. And it filled him with an unknown desire of happiness.

And if he didn't do something that would all be gone. "You son of a bitch!" That got his father's attention.

His father scowled. "You've finally showed, but you're too late!" He laughed. "There is no hope for anything now, this world will be mine and you and you're girlfriend will be lost to this world forever."

"I wouldn't be too sure." She spoke. Botan's voice was muffled a bit, but she still used the last of her strength to say what she had to say. "You see him now." Hiei's father looked at his son.

His aura was flaring. Black and purple, it flew everywhere destroying everything in the room except everything near Botan and his father.

His father's eyes widened. "That…is what happens when you hurt the love of a demon's life, when its mating season."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. The Love of a Demon

****

**_STRANDED!!_**

**_The love of a Demon_**

Botan muttered those last words, just for Hiei's father to hear, before her head fell and her chests ragged pants stopped. His father smirked.

He may not be keeping his life, or the orb much longer, but at least the girl is gone.

**OoO**

"LOOK OUT!"

SLAM! CRASH! BOOM!

Everyone in the plane were slung forward, one, by Yusuke's terrible piloting skills, and two, but the force of the plane to the water.

"How stupid are you that you can't land a plane!" Keiko was pissed. And everyone was getting annoyed.

Yusuke laughed. "Well at least everyone is ok…hehe…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Now, we have to find Botan and Hiei…they could be in danger." Everyone's faces became serious.

"Let's go!" Kurama jumped out the cockpit and started swimming to shore. Along with everyone behind him.

**OoO**

Hiei was pissed. His father! His father was the one who…who…hurt Botan! He would not let himself believe that she was dead. "You cold hearted bastard! All you care about is power! How you ever had feelings for my mother, I will never know!"

Something in his father's eyes flashed, but as soon as they were there, they were gone. Hiei attacked.

Swords clashed and aura flared. His father, having the orb, had a better advantage, but Hiei wasn't about to give up and let Botan down.

**OoO**

"Where could they be?" Yusuke was running blindingly. And before he knew it, he ran into another body. She was beautiful…yet she wore clothes that they had never seen. She must have been on the island longer than Hiei and Botan.

"Wait a minute! Do you know Hiei and Botan?" Kurama stepped forward. The poor girl looked like she'd been through hell.

"You mean the pretty blue haired woman and the cute black haired man?" Jewls said. Everyone sweat dropped.

She pointed towards a path. The exact path that Botan was dragged down and the Rekai Tentai took off for the center of the island.

Leaving Jewls smiling and waving behind.

**OoO**

Hiei's sword went down and just barely missed his father. He growled as his father landed next to Botan. "It's been fun Hiei, but I need her body now, I'm not finished with her yet." His father undid the chains around Botan's now bruised wrists and waist, and picked her up bridal style.

He looked down at her face. "She truly is a remarkable creature is she not? I can see why you love her my son."

"I'm not your son." Hiei snapped. "Now put her down!"

"No can do Hiei, she's mine now, do you not have a use for her? She's already dead, what's the sense in keeping her, unless-"

"Shut up you son of a-"

"Ah, no need to get jumpy, I was only implying." His father was to damn cocky for his own good. Hiei snorted and lunged at his 'father'.

His sword drawn, his eyes fixed on the figure ahead of him, he got ready to strike. His father's eyes widened. He didn't think Hiei would attack with Botan in his arms.

Hiei brought his sword down and metal met flesh. With his arm cut off, (sorry for the…um details…heh) he dropped the girl and then next thing Hiei saw, was the love of his life, falling to the ground only to damage her already lifeless body even more.

"Botan!" His voice was drowned out. He was thankful when Botan didn't hit the ground but instead in the arms of his best red headed friend.

He landed on the ground. "Kurama?" He was confused, but his face remained emotionless.

Kurama nodded in acknowledgement. "Hiei." Then Kurama looked down at Botan and all the color from his handsome face drained.

Yukina ran up to see what caused his stiffness. And she stopped upon seeing Botan's pale face. Her eyes grew big and tears started to well up in the corners.

"Botan…" Yukina reached a hand out and touched the beautiful girls face. It was cold…

Keiko and Yusuke, along with Touya and Jin all gathered around Hiei and Kurama, who had the young deity in his arms.

Hiei's eyes were covered. He turned around sharply just in time to see his father slowly get up from the ground. His eyes, filled with tears, glowed a deep purplish black.

Botan was dead. He would have to just get the orb back for her. He unwrapped the bandages around his right arm and summoned all of his demonic energy.

He would kill his father, he was never around anyway. (When he was little…his father was never there for him is what he means)

"Dragon…"

"Hiei…can we just, the girl, there's a cure!"

He didn't want to hear his father's lies anymore. "Of the darkness…"

His father got up fully and started to run for the entrance of the castle. "FLAME!"

The dragon shot out of the deepest hells of Makai, and aimed at his father. The dragon was raging with Hiei's anger. It was like Hiei's evil, angered side. And when it came out, it took everything and aimed it at one target.

The one thing that caused the most pain. Not even the dragon ripping from his body hurt as much as the known fact of losing Botan.

The dragon raced forward and swallowed his father whole. No screams were heard, only the sound of fire left behind from the dragon. And in the center of the fire, was the orb.

Let it burn to hell with the rest of the island. Hiei turned around and smirked, but it was immediately wiped off at the saddened faces of his friends along with the one girl who stole his heart.

He already admitted it…and if felt good to get off his chest. Love was not a weakness, but when you have something to protect, you become stronger, more invincible. And protecting Botan was what made him stronger.

He took one step and the ground started to shake. "What's going on!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei looked around. "The island is collapsing!"

"We have to get out of here!" Jin already starting to fly out a window shouted from above.

Hiei took Botan from Kurama's hands and started to run, along with Kurama who grabbed Yukina, Yusuke who grabbed Keiko, and Touya, Kuwabara, and Shizuru running on their own.

"How the hell did you get here in the first place?" Hiei shouted to the fox behind him.

Kurama smirked. "A plane that Yusuke stole." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Everyone made it out of the castle and down the path leading towards the plane. Yusuke and the others met up with Jewls who was already at the shore.

"How are we supposed to get off of the island?" Yukina said when Kurama put her down. Yusuke let go of Keiko.

"I can fix that!" Came the voice of Koenma.

"'Bout time pacifier breath!" A portal was formed and Hiei walked in first with Botan, and the girls followed suit, along with the rest of the guys and Jewls.

"I'd watch it if I were you Yusuke, or I might just leave you on the island." Koenma scowled.

The portal disappeared and everyone's destination: Rekai.

**OoO**

"Well…everyone seems to be in perfect condition." Koenma said examining everyone in his office.

He took on look at Hiei's tear stained face, along with the others and looked at the bundle Hiei had in his arms.

"Botan…" Disbelief clearly shown on his face, Koenma walked over to Hiei and looked at the girl before him.

He examined her body and smiled. "We knew this day would come." Everyone was confused.

**OoO**

"You see, we wanted the orb out of Botan's body as soon as possible, not knowing, however, when that was going to happen." Koenma explained. He told the Rekai Tentai about Botan's mother and the orb of Botan's birth.

"She was already dead, but over time of her paying off for being a ferry girl for over 1000 years, we gave her a human body, and she used it well. In time she forgot all about the orb. But it's a simple process really."

"We just gave her a new body and now she's in recovery. It will take the body a few hours to reproduce without the orb, but in time you'll have the same old Botan back."

The door to Botan's room was closed. And the only one occupying Botan's bedside was…none other than Hiei. At first everyone was shocked when he started crying over the poor deity, but they eventually came to realize his love for her.

**OoO**

He opened the window. He heard Koenma's pretty speech and scowled. He left a note on Botan's bed as he lifted her into his arms.

Her body was warm and her cheeks once again held that rosy glow. He smiled. She was his Botan again. Well she would be when she woke up…

With that thought left to occupy him until she awoke, he stood on the windowsill, looked back once, and disappeared into the setting sun with the deity in his arms. Never again would she be anywhere without his telepathic link.

**OoO**

He placed her on the ground. It wasn't a bed, but the grass was as soft as any bed out there. They were next to a lake. A beautiful lake in Makai.

He wasn't about to keep Botan in Rekai with the other idiots who would never give him some time alone with her.

Hiei took a deep breath and heard a moan. He turned to Botan. She was awake! He darted to her side and lifted her head into his lap.

Botan opened her eyes and at first confusion flashed across her gaze, but it was soon replaced with recognition and a warm smile.

"Botan…"

"Hiei…? Where am I?"

"You're with me, you're safe."

Botan was about to smile when she remembered everything that happened full blast. Hiei's father, the orb, her confession.

"I…" She lifted her head off of his lap and scooted away from him. How could she face him after just blurting out that she loved him!

Hiei was confused. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she glad to see him? Wasn't she glad to be _alive_?

"_I…I love…you…"_

He smirked mischievously in realization. "Oh, you're little confession huh? That's why you…oh kami, I get it now!" He was tempted to laugh. After all she had been through, that was the one and only thing that she could think of to be embarrassed about!

He would give her something to be embarrassed about. He advanced on her. And she squeaked and moved back even more, but she wasn't fast enough. Hiei crawled over to her, wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and the other around her waist and under her arm.

He pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers. It was sweet and gentle. And Botan's mind was at a whirl. All too soon he pulled back. Botan whimpered in protest. And Hiei smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot…but only for Botan.

"I love you too." Hiei said. Botan eyes filled with tears and her heart and mind screamed and jumped for joy!

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, long and hard. However, in Hiei's mind, that was going to be the only thing that was going to be long and hard.

Hiei was surprised at first, but leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He kept his arm on her waist, but moved it up a bit to her lower mid back, placing his other arm on her thigh.

He lowered her to the ground and put half of his weight on top of her. She wasn't going any where and he was ready to take her _mind, body, _and _soul._

* * *

_The End_


End file.
